


Pool Girl

by Cybercitizen



Series: Presents [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hairy Catra, Human!Catra, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rich!Catra, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Catra is the typical spoiled rich-kid, getting everything she wants on a silver platter. When her mother hires a new girl to clean out the family pool, Catra decides that this buff blonde girl is someone she wants for herself and she knows just the way to get her. (Catradora, Modern AU, Smut, Gift for Guppy)





	Pool Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ggunsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/gifts).



Catra had always been living in the lap of luxury. Ever since the day she was born, she'd had everything practically handed to her. Her family ran a very successful business making, of all things, animal care products.

Despite the unusual nature of the business, it earned her family a great amount of money. They lived in quite possibly the biggest mansion in Brightmoon Hills, with a pool, a tennis court and other such leisure features normal people could only dream of having.

And most days, Catra had it all to herself, well except the servants. Granted, while she had all the things she could want in the world, she couldn't help feeling that she was a bit lonely.

Sure, she had a few friends from the private school she went to, namely a big dork named Scorpia, but her parents would never let them visit, much to her dismay. It was a shame, really, but lately, things had started to change for Catra.

The family swimming pool got considerably dirty, due to its large size. So it regularly needed to be cleaned out and the water needed to be sanitated. Lately, the job of doing that had been given to a new girl Catra's mother had hired.

She was a tall girl with fairly large muscles. Her long blonde hair usually hung over her back, with the sides of her head shaved in an undercut. Every once in a while, Catra would notice this girl cleaning the sides of the pool.

Now, Catra had been around many of the people employed in her home and they hadn't been of much interest to her. They were just hired to do their jobs, nothing more. And yet... this new girl captivated her in such a way that made Catra curious.

Whether it was her large muscles, or the way the sweat on her body from the intense heat just glistened in the sun, Catra was completely smitten with her.

And that made Catra want her. This new girl, whoever she was, was going to be her new girlfriend. After all, whatever she wanted, she got and this girl was no exception.

Catra had the perfect plan to get her interested in her. One afternoon, while her parents were at work, Catra went out into the garden and lay down on one of the deck chairs. She looked around, seeing that pool girl hadn't turned up yet.

A sly smirk came to Catra's lips as she then started to undress. Her tan coloured skin and hairy flesh were soon exposed to the equatorial sun, the intense heat beating down on her. She threaded her fingers through her long mane of hair on her head, looking around.

If there was one thing that Catra knew would make this other girl interested, it would be her naked body on display, waiting for her.

As she predicted, the pool girl then headed down to clean up the poolside, mop and bucket in hand. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt and grey pants, which Catra already knew she'd be stripping off from her eventually.

Putting the bucket down, the pool girl then started to clean the tiles that lined the sides of the pool. She was just heading to the pump to drain the pool of its water, when she then noticed Catra lying there.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Miss Catra," the girl stated, blushing a little as she saw the naked Latino girl just spread out in the sunshine. "I-I didn't realise you were down here."

"Oh don't mind me, just sucking up the rays," Catra said. _Got her._

Trying to look away from the rather surprising sight, the pool girl gulped. Seeing the boss's daughter doing outdoor nudity was definitely not in her job description. "I'll um... come back later, Miss Catra. I don't want to disturb you any longer."

"No, no, don't go," Catra insisted. "You can stay and do your cleaning or whatever. I won't mind. Just pretend I'm not here."

Pool girl blushed even redder. "A-Alright Miss Catra, if you insist." She then went to the pump and soon had the water in the pool drained.

Catra pulled up her sunglasses, smirking as she knew that victory was almost in her grip. Now for stage two of her plan, small talk. After all, she couldn't just go up and make love to this girl out of nowhere. She may have been rich, but she wasn't dumb enough not to know that consent was important.

The blonde girl then climbed into the now-empty pool with her mop and bucket, starting to clean all the dirt and filth that usually gathered up at the bottom of the pool.

"So... what's your name, kiddo?" Catra remarked. "Or do I just call you pool girl."

"I'm Adora," the blonde girl replied.

"Cute name. So how long you been working here?"

"About a month," Adora explained. The blonde girl then panted, wiping her brow. The heat

"Not used to the heat down here, are you?" Catra noticed.

Adora shook her head. "No... to tell you the truth, I grew up in Canada. It's much colder there."

Catra shivered. "Ugh, I hate the cold, no offence. Especially snow. So lumpy and it gets everywhere."

That made Adora laugh, as she pictured Catra, pouting up to her neck in a snowdrift.

Catra almost shouted at her, but realised the thought was kind of funny. This girl was funny. She was sweet. Catra was becoming more endeared to her.

As Adora climbed out of the pool, she blushed as she saw Catra naked again. "Oh... do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Sunbathe... naked." Adora's cheeks were glowing redder than a tomato.

Laughing, Catra winked at Adora, her tan skin glowing in the sunshine. "Actually... I don't... but today, something came along that just made me feel like it." She climbed up and walked up to the servant.

"W-What was that?"

"It wasn't a _what_ hon," Catra cooed, sliding a finger down Adora's neck. She had very sharp nails, like she was a fearsome tiger. "It was a _who_."

Adora didn't need much to put two and two together. Her boss's daughter... was lusting for her. Part of her wanted to say no, but another part of her was wanting this. Catra was being so inviting, and Adora couldn't deny she was as beautiful as the sun radiating above their heads.

Gulping, Adora looked at Catra, her blue eyes meeting the fiesty girl's gold and teal. "M-Miss Catra-"

"Just Catra please," she insisted.

"O-Okay... Catra... I don't want to get in trouble for this." She gulped. "I-I really like working here and I don't wanna lose my job..."

Catra grinned. "Oh, you won't. I'll make sure of that." She got up to Adora's ear. "You want me, don't you. I can tell from how red your cheeks are, baby."

A few seconds later, Adora merely nodded. "Yes... I want you... just, be gentle okay?"

"I'll try to be," Catra agreed, having gotten the consent she wanted. Then she grabbed Adora and kissed her hard. Adora gasped, moaning as Catra kissed her deeply. She melted, letting herself give in to the desires of her partner. As she tasted Adora's wonderful lips, Catra reached down, squeezing Adora's rear.

The blonde girl made an adorable squeak, her cheeks blushing furiously as she was kissed. Catra greedily fed her tongue into Adora's mouth, making out with her.

Her arms then snaked around Adora's waist, gently peeling back the layer of fabric on her shirt. As her hands dipped under the garment, she purred.

"Oh... you're very well built under here," Catra cooed.

"I... I uh, go the gym a lot," Adora breathed, only to be silenced by another deep, passionate kiss from Catra.

"Is that so?" The shirt was then pulled off, as Catra then saw the rest of Adora's muscles. Now it was her turn to blush. "Oh my god, you could grind meat on these."

Adora chuckled at that. "You wanna kiss them?"

"Fuck yes," Catra agreed. "But let's get you comfortable first."

Before Adora could react, Catra had pushed her onto the deck chair and pounced on her like a lion. Adora gasped, as Catra purred and kissed her again. She kissed her sweetly and beautifully, gently peeling off the rest of Adora's clothes. They came off like plasters, clinging to Adora's sweaty skin.

But soon, Catra was presented with a most perfect sight. Adora, the pool girl, stark naked and at her mercy. She then leaned down and started kissing Adora's abs.

Shivering, Adora watched Catra teasing her with her lips, each kiss being softly planted on her body. She sweated, gulping a little.

Catra then found herself with the beautiful sight of Adora's shaven folds. "Mind if I finger you?" She held up her long nails. "It might be a little rough."

"I... I like sharp nails," Adora whispered. "That's one of my kinks..."

"Oooh, interesting," Catra replied, teasingly giving Adora's clit a little kiss. "I can't wait to discover what other kinks you have." She then leaned down, her fingers slowly entering Adora's wet folds.

Gasping, the blonde shut her eyes as Catra started fingering her tenderly. Her forehead was dripping with more sweat than ever, as her legs tightened, squirming as the sharp mix of pleasure and pain coursed through her veins. It was fine though. She loved it all the same. She loved that she was being rewarded for her hard work, with this.

Catra leaned closer, adding her tongue to her fingering of Adora's folds. Adora's lower lips tasted just as good as her upper ones, moist and soft.

Reaching down, Adora pressed Catra's head, feeling her gently biting the sides of her inner thigh. She sweated, flushing even more. Catra was sending so much pleasure. She wanted more, more of this amazing sensation.

Her tongue wrapping around the inner regions of Adora's sex, Catra stroked Adora's fleshy nub with her fingers, playing with it further stimulate her.

Adora wanted more. She wanted Catra's own folds. That hairy mound so pleasantly on display between her legs. "C-Catra... I wanna eat you too..."

Grinning, Catra then climbed back on top of Adora. Spreading out her legs, the Latino girl gently pressed her hairy folds to Adora's lips, burying her partner in a ball of fluff. Adora sighed, eating Catra out as well. Purring lovingly, Catra looked over at Adora, smiling as she felt teased and pleasured greatly.

"Mmm... yes, right there!" She breathed, before dipping down and eating Adora again. Now both girls were quickly and feverishly teasing each other. Catra was desperate for Adora to be the one to orgasm first, but the pleasure Adora was giving her from behind was so great. She was very vigorous.

It became a race between the pair of them. Catra's tongue and fingers versus Adora's mouth. Catra breathed heavily, feeling the sweat starting to drip from her brow.

"Fuck, Adora!" She groaned, getting down and eating her lover out again. "You're... fuck!"

Adora wasn't replying. The pool girl was having too much fun just tasting and licking out Catra's core.

Eventually, Catra could tell Adora was close. She was shaking a little, and her licking wasn't as fast as it had been. She was close and Catra was going to take her as her own. Sending her tongue and fingers fully into Adora, Catra was ready to finally finish the job with her.

Moaning into Catra's rear, Adora then came, her juices flowing from her folds as she shook wildly. Catra felt the sensation tease her and she came as well, but with a grin on her face, she knew she'd won.

Pulling away and kissing Adora softly, before leaving a bite on her neck, Catra grinned. "That was fun."

Adora blushed, a little ashamed. "I... I can't believe we just did that."

"Did you enjoy it?" Catra wondered.

A shy nod came from her partner. "Yes... I liked that..." She blushed and let Catra snuggle her.

"Good... because Adora," she then said. "We're gonna do that a lot more often."

"I'm... I'm gonna look forward to that," Adora agreed, kissing Catra softly.

xXx

**Author's note:** This is a smutty little early birthday present for my dear writing partner Guppy. She was asking about this prompt for ages for us to do together, so I dug it up from the bowels of my personal discord server and wrote it myself. Hope you like it Guppers!


End file.
